(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for removing unreacted monomers in polymer using a SCC.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, to obtain a product through a chemical reaction, a reaction device is required. As the reaction device, a batch reactor where raw product is added to one reactor, and then, a reaction is conducted through agitation, and the like has been generally used. However, according to this method, sufficient reactions are not achieved for a reaction requiring rapid material transfer speed, thus generating a large amount of non-raw product, and if a catalyst is used, a catalyst separation process is required thus increasing a cost as a reactor has large-capacity.
Therefore, Korean Registered Patent No. 961,765 has suggested a spinning disc reactor, but it has a problem in that disc residence time of crude product is short because spinning discs are horizontally arranged, and thus, a spinning cone column (SCC) with improved residence time of crude product by multistage installation of inclined discs, namely cones has been preferred.
Meanwhile, to remove unreacted monomers in polymer, a column equipped with a tray has been conventionally used. For example, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-0062362 discloses a method and a device for removing remaining monomers using a tray column. As such, in the prior art, since unreacted monomers in polymer was removed using a column equipped with a tray, polymer residence time was long thus influencing on polymer stability and generating polymer scale on a tray, and excessive amount of steam was required. Therefore, there is a need for a development of a novel device for separating unreacted monomers.